


Eile

by anja79



Series: 120min_Challenge [4]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Family
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anja79/pseuds/anja79
Summary: Sommerchallenge: Farbe - Rot: Stoppschild – fürs TeamTeam: RapunzelFandom: Tatort MünsterRating: P 6Genre: FreundschaftHandlung: Thiel will nur zum Bahnhof ;)A/N: Wieder ein kleines Drabble.Länge: 100 WörterZeit: 20 Minuten





	Eile

***

Thiel schaute auf die Anzeigetafel, sein Zug hatte dreißig Minuten Verspätung. Damit hätten sie sich die rasante Herfahrt auch sparen können. Dieser Tag hatte denkbar schlecht angefangen, erst hatte er verschlafen, und dann war sein Vater auch noch später als vereinbart erschienen. Weshalb er zwei Ampeln überquerte, obwohl sie bereits auf gelb umgesprungen waren. Das konnte man ja noch hinnehmen, aber dass er auch noch ein Stoppschild einfach ignorierte, wodurch es beinahe zu einem Unfall kam, war zu viel. Laut fluchend stieg Thiel aus dem Wagen. Er würde so schnell nicht mehr mit seinem Vater mitfahren, das war ja lebensgefährlich!

***


End file.
